


Final Embrace For A Dying Man

by sillyboyblue



Category: Blade Runner (1982)
Genre: Angst, Blade Lovers, M/M, Roy dies in Deckard's arms, they really love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. What if Roy Batty had died in Rick Deckard's arms ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Embrace For A Dying Man

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Blade Runner, it belongs to Philip K Dick and Ridley Scott.

He held him against his wildly beating heart. The heat of his body was not enough to warm the cold skin of the other man. He held him tightly and brushed his hand against the nape of his neck in a gentle gesture. He had taken off his coat and laid it on his shoulder. It was raining and Roy was so cold. Yet his body did not complain, as if it was too tired to shiver. Deckard's body was tired too. He had run and jumped. He had almost died. And now there he was, on this roof, in the freezing rain. He held him tightly and whispered to him. Soft, gentle words. Words of comfort to a lost man. To help him find a light to guide him. Something to hold onto in these hard moments. He held him tightly, as his body grew colder. He held him tighter. He held him in his final moments, tried to chase away the cold embrace of death, whispered soothing words to a dying man. This night, Rick Deckard held Roy Batty's body until he was taken away from him.


End file.
